Dangerous Love
by Twi-Esca-Inu
Summary: Hitomi has leukemia. She's a star athlete and no one knows about her cancer. What happens when she falls for two guys Van and Dilandau? What happens when they find out the truth? Who will stay by her side? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Realization

Disclaimer: Unfourtunatly I do not own the rights of EscaFlowne

"Come on Hitomi! We're going to be late for practice!" "Coming Millerna," a panting Hitomi called to her blond haired friend. It was ironic though. Normally Hitomi was the one telling Millerna to hurry up which meant that they were probably already late. How the time slipped away from her like it did astounded her. She was never late and she couldn't let this ruin her perfect record. She had a reputation to uphold.

When she and Millerna arrived at the field they realized their mistake. "We don't even have practice today," Hitomi moaned. "I can't believe that we ran all this way for there to not be a practice," Millerna growled. "It's your fault," Hitomi shot back. "Oh my gosh. I just remembered why I was in such a rush." "Why?" Hitomi was laying on the grass trying to regain her breath. "I have a date with Allen," Millerna shrieked.

"Allen? What happened to Dryden?" "He was such a bore that I had to dump him," Millerna said exaggerating the word bore. "But I thought that you liked him." "There lies the problem Hitomi. I should never of opened my heart to him." "But if you love someone than you should stay with him." Millerna remained silent. "Millerna," "Yeah?" "What was the real reason that you two broke up?" Tears started to pool in Millerna's eyes. "He was two timing me," She sobbed.

As Hitomi comforted her friend she couldn't help but wonder why Dryden would do such a thing. He had loved Millerna and when she finally gave him a chance he had been ecstatic. What had happened to make their relationship go so wrong?

"Did you ask him why he would betray you in such a horrible way?" "Of course not! I ran out of the room as soon as he told me that he'd been two timing me!" "Wait. You mean to tell me that he actually told you?" "Yeah something of a guilty conscience." "If he told you that then it means that he cares about you a lot and didn't want to keep it from you. I think that you should try to patch things up with him." "You really think so?" "Of course I do or I wouldn't be suggesting it to you." "Thanks for your advice Tomi." Hitomi grinned at the name. Millerna had called her that when they were younger but stopped at the claim that it was childish and normally only let it slip when she was really happy or really grateful.

"Should I cancel my date with Allen then? I really like him too but not to the extent that I like Dryden." "If that's how you feel than it's not fair to lead Allen on and you should cancel, go talk to Dryden then if you can forgive him then you should tell Allen. It's only fair to the two of them and yourself."

(At Hitomi's Doctor Appointment later that Afternoon)

"I'm sorry to tell you this Miss Kanzaki but you have been diagnosed with leukemia. You're choices are either chemotherapy or to live out the next 4 years however you wish and continue your athletics and your schooling since if you choose chemo then you can't continue your athletics as you will be too weak and your schooling will most likely be finished as homeschooling since I have a feeling that you won't want to go to school bald and it will most likely be too stressful for you." "I think," Hitomi paused thinking of her answer since this would be a life or death decision. "I think that I want to scratch chemo, I've had it before and it obviously did nothing. I think that I want to live my life the way I have been until I die. After all, I have my two little brothers to look after since my mom died a couple of years ago. I have my horse and my dog and I am generally the one that keeps the house clean while my dad's away." "Good reasoning but are you sure of this decision? This means that you will most likely die unless you seek treatment or somehow it just goes away. But don't get your hopes up on it going away since it's a VERY rare thing that happens only once in a while."

"I know I just can't get chemo since my life is too full to hand off to someone else and some lives depend on me. I would very much appreciate it though if you could please not tell my brothers of this because they'll get too overprotective. I'll tell them when the time's right but until then I don't think that they should have to worry. The same thing for my dad please. He really doesn't need to worry since he's always traveling and his business will suffer a little with him always gone because I know that he will try to force me into chemo therefore taking over everything that I have to worry about."

"I normally do not grant my patients requests as this but as I think that you have a pure heart and honest reasoning I will let you tell them your own way." "Thank you doctor." "No problem Hitomi. But I must ask this question. How have you been doing since the last time you were in here for a suicide attempt?" "I'm doing much better thank you doctor, it was brought to my attention that no matter how much I missed Hojo I couldn't try to kill myself as it was something that was purely selfish." "Ah so your brothers brought this to your attention I assume?" "Of course who else would?" "Your friends could of. I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised that they didn't." "Well, of course they did bring it to m y attention but I didn't really comprehend it until my brothers mentioned it. They made me realise just how important it was for me not to sink into my depression and let it take hold." "Good, Good. Well I think that that's all for today. But I beg you, even if you aren't getting chemo please come for appointments every few months."

"Okay, I will. How about two months from now in November?" "Perfect!" "See you Hitomi," "By Doctor Nishida!"

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction and I am more than happy to have constructive critisism but please remember that I am a human and do have feelings and this is my FIRST fanfiction but anything that will help me become a better writer is appreciated. Thank you


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys sorry for the long hiatus. I have been having a bit of a hard time adjusting at school since it's my first year of high school and I'm going away for Halloween. I've already had a TON of homework and am going to start back on a story in a while but I have another idea that's just burning a hole in my mind and I can't put it on the back burner so REALLY sorry but updates should be up soon. If you have any questions please message me. Thanks.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated for AGES! Well anyway I just want to say that that's because I haven't been able to write. I've had writers block because I've been trying to force my writing not just letting it happen. Therefore I am officially taking a break from this story for a while. I had part of chapter two done before I hit my block so I'm going to post it in the next chapter and when I return to this story (And I WILL return) I'll finish the chapter. Until then I am going to be focusing mainly on Hunger Games and Twilight fanfictions but there will probably be some others. So until next time.

~Twi-Esca-Inu


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!**

``Hitomi! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" "Sorry Millerna. I had to go to the dentist." "Again? You went just last month!" "I know. I had a.. uh.. cavity." 'Smooth Hitomi. Could you be any more obvious that you're lying to your best friend?' "Cavity? Really 'Tomi what's going on? I know that you're lying and I don't like it. We always tell each other everything and all of a sudden you're lying to me. "

'It's not like it's all of a sudden. I've been lying to her about my leukemia all my life. Then again I always had Hojo to cover for me.' Hitomi felt tears come to her eyes. "Hitomi." "Yeah?" "I didn't mean to make you cry really I'm sorry." "It's not you that's making me cry Millerna." "It's not?" "No I was just thinking about Hojo." "I thought that I told you to stop thinking about him. He wouldn't want you to grieve for him 'Tomi."

"I know. It's just so hard to not think about him. He was after all my twin. I had my best friend, my confident, my brother ripped away from me so suddenly that even though it was two years ago I can't forget about it." "I remember screaming at him to slow down but he was laughing and telling me not to worry. I remember us screaming as the semi came and hit us on his side. And lastly I remember him saying 'I love you' to me right before he died."

"Oh 'Tomi," Millerna cried reaching towards her and grabbing her in a hug. "I'm sooo sorry I didn't realise that you remembered all of that!"

"It's not your fault. I should of said something about it." "Maybe you should go to a psychiatrist before you go crazy and end up in an asylum." "I'm not going to end up in an asylum!" "Sure you're not." "I'm not the only reason I'd be in a hospital would be for my leukemia!" Hitomi clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. "Leukemia," Millerna seemed to be trying very hard to remain calm. "YOU HAVE LEUKEMIA AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" And there goes the calm. "I didn't want to tell you because I was ashamed. Hojo," Hitomi seemed to choke down the name. "He always helped me hide it from everyone and now I've been trying to hide it from everyone on my own and it's become so hard."

"There's no need for you to be ashamed and you should of let me know as soon as you found out since I could've been helping you the whole time." "If I told you then there was always a worry that you'd tell coach and then I'd be off the team." "I would never do that unless I felt that it was the best thing for you 'Tomi." "I know and I should've trusted you. I was just so worried that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and that worried me more than anything."


End file.
